The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring, spontaneous whole plant mutation, among a commercial planting of Nephrolepis exaltata ‘Montana’ unpatented. ‘Floriane’ was discovered by the inventor, Jacob Johannes Bijl, a citizen of the Netherlands in October of 2009, at a commercial greenhouse in Zierikzee, The Netherlands.
Approximately 10 weeks after discovery of the interesting mutation, the inventor initiated cultivation in tissue culture, at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands during December of 2009. Subsequently ‘Floriane’ has been asexually reproduced by micro-propagation in Burgh-Haamstede, The Netherlands and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several generations.